R5-D4
| Afbeelding = 250px | naam = R5-D4 (Arfive Defour of Red) | model = R5 Astromech Droid | kleur = Rood, wit en blauw | mannelijkofvrouwelijk = Mannelijk | fabrikant = Industrial Automaton | eigenaar= Jawas Owen Lars | vervoer= | wapen= | hoogte = 0,97 meter | uitrusting = | taken = Spionage | affiliatie= }} R5-D4, bijgenaamd Red, speelde een kleine maar belangrijke rol in de Galactic Civil War. Biografie R5-D4 belandde nog voor het uitbreken van de Galactic Civil War in de Outer Rim Territories. Net voor de Clone Wars dwaalde de roodwitte Astromech Droid rond op Tatooine te Mos Espa toen Anakin Skywalker terugkeerde en zijn vroegere meester Watto kwam uithoren naar het lot van zijn moeder. In de daarop volgende jaren veranderde 'Red' vaak van eigenaar en werd hij achtergelaten zonder doel of functie. thumb|left|250px|Red op Mos Espa in 22 BBY Op een bepaald moment werd hij gegrepen door de Sandcrawler van de Jawa leider Nebit, waar hij vier jaar vertoefde. De eerste dagen in de Sandcrawler werden hem bijna fataal doordat hij zich amper kon inhouden toen de Jawa's hem voortdurend zaten te bewerken. Een EG-6 overtuigde Arfive om voorlopig in zijn lot te berusten. Door al die jaren te vertoeven in de Sandcrawler was R5-D4 hopeloos op zoek naar een nieuwe eigenaar. Hij wist dat hij niet lang meer kon overleven zonder te voldoen aan zijn programmatie en zonder te worden opgeknapt. Zijn hoop viel echter uiteen toen er plots een nieuwe Astromech Droid door de Sandcrawler werd opgepikt. De droid, genaamd R2-D2, vertelde dat hij op een cruciale missie was gestuurd en dat het noodzakelijk was dat hij werd uitgekozen door kopers zodat hij de missie kon voortzetten. De volgende morgen werd R5-D4 door de Jawas gekozen om eventueel te worden verkocht en een wonder geschiedde. Owen Lars koos R5-D4 en niet de nieuwe Astromech. Maar toen R5-D4 op weg leek naar een nieuw bestaan, herinnerde hij zich de woorden van R2-D2. Hij liet zijn motivator exploderen, waardoor hij tot stilstand kwam en R2-D2 alsnog werd gekozen. Later deed R5-D4 alsof hij uitgeschakeld was in de sandcrawler toen de Sandtroopers de Jawas kwamen doden. Na het gevecht, vluchtte R5-D4 weg, eindelijk genietend van zijn vrijheid en op zoek naar een nieuwe eigenaar en de Rebel Alliance. Op een bepaald moment werd de droid in verband gebracht met de Rebel Alliance en dus slaagde hij mogelijk in zijn opdracht. thumb|right|250px|R5-D4 wordt verkocht In Legends * Er gingen verschillende verhalen de ronde wat er nu werkelijk gebeurde met R5-D4. Eén verhaal was dat Artoo met opzet Arfive beschadigde zodat hij zeker zou gekozen worden. Normaal gezien mochten Astromech Droids dit niet doen, maar de opdracht van Leia was belangrijker dan deze regel. Een tweede verhaal vertelde dat Artoo zijn verhaal uit de doeken deed aan aan Arfive in de Sandcrawler en dat de Droid zichzelf opofferde om Artoo's missie niet te dwarsbomen. * R5-D4 belandde op Mos Eisley waar hij werd hersteld door Momaw Nadon en spioneerde voor de Rebel Alliance. Achter de schermen *Arfive is het slachtoffer van een bekende blooper uit Ep.IV. Wanneer hij nog bij Luke staat te 'roken' keert het beeld terug naar Artoo Detoo. Plots staat Arfive Defour ook terug in de rij, terwijl de Jawa's hem nog moeten terughalen. *In de 'Star Tours'-attractie is een Droid aanwezig die sterk op Arfive lijkt, maar zijn naam is R5-D2. *Arfive werd gemaakt door John Stears. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Bronnen *R5-D4 in de Databank *From a Certain Point of View - The Red One - Kortverhaal *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded Bron Legends *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia category:Astromech Droids category:R5 Astromechs category:Rebel Alliance Droids